Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for communicating information in a wireless network. In particular, the described embodiments relate to techniques for reliably communicating information between a transmitting electronic device and a receiving electronic device in a wireless network using redundant communication.
Related Art
Wireless communication is an increasingly popular technology for communicating information between electronic devices. In particular, these electronic devices may include networking subsystem that implement a network interface for a wireless local area network such as: a wireless network described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, Bluetooth® (from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless network.
However, the performance during wireless communication among electronic devices can vary significantly over time. For example, a proximate interference source can significantly degrade the performance. This decrease in performance can result in dropped packets or even a lost connection between a transmitting electronic device and a receiving electronic device. Consequently, variations in performance can result in reduced throughput, which can degrade the user experience when using the transmitting electronic device and/or the receiving electronic device.